galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Naval Station Ruotsalainen
'''Naval Station Ruotsalainen '''is a large and important naval base and research station operated by the Eteno Imperial Navy. It is located close to the Milky Way’s critically radioactive core exclusion area in the sickly green Admiral Sibarna Cloud. The thickness and specific makeup of the cloud paired with the considerable radiation caused by the station’s proximity to the core prevent both close-range and long-range communication, meaning that communication with the rest of the empire requires the use of small courier vessels bringing messages back and forth from relays outside the cloud. Location The Admiral Sibarna Cloud first discovered by Imperial Navy exploration vessels mapping out newly-discovered core star systems after the end of the Harbinger War, and named after an Eteno admiral killed during the first days of the conflict. Exploration vessels were drawn to the system after detecting planets and a star within a gas cloud, but these worlds were lifeless rocks with no atmospheres. Instead of a potentially viable location for an industrial colony, the exploration vessels discovered the Admiral Sibarna Cloud, named by the exploration group's leader. Near-zero visibility compounded with the lack of communications made the system a prime candidate for a hidden facility. While local radiation is not intense enough to damage vessels with shielding, long-term exposure of ships without special protection can result in serious damage to ship systems, crew, and hull integrity. Design and Purpose In 2523 ATGW, the Ruotsalainen Military Research Facility was established in orbit around the star, named Sibarna. Ten years later, a naval station was built around the research facility. After its completion, the new research facility and naval station was the largest Eteno Imperial Armed Forces stellar base near the galactic core. Ruotsalainen can host hundreds of large or small vessels, three battlecruisers, 18,000 strike craft, and a single dreadnought simultaneously. All ships operating near the galactic core are based out of Naval Station Ruotsalainen, and more that can be docked at any one time. Vessels operated out of the station are sortied out in a careful pattern so that the station is never over capacity. Expansion is underway to make the station capable of hosting all of its ships simultaneously. The military research facility is considered just as important as the naval station built around it and conducts research relating to the operation of vessels in areas with ambient hazards, such as radiation. Manufacture of experimental equipment also occurs here, and is tested on drone vessels or modified corvettes and frigates. For protection against the ambient radiation of the galactic core region, Naval Station Ruotsalainen has a thick lead outer layer, and its dock facilities are fully enclosed. Powerful radiation filters within the station ensure that crew and docked vessels are safe at all times. For protection against attackers, anti-ship railgun and laser batteries are built into the superstructure, and smaller defense guns at all locations on the station ward off strike craft. Since the Admiral Sibarna Cloud presents multiple navigational challenges, tethered navigation buoys stretch from the naval station all the way out of the cloud, and heavily modified corvettes are posted at certain points along the line of buoys to serve as lookouts and rescuers, if need be. Category:Eteno Category:Articles by User:SupcommMonroee Category:Facilities